Ditt
Background Changed by the powerful Seal of Pachi, young Ditt now lives a normal, even dull life. Forgetting his past as a Mix Master, all that he wants is to be liked at school and have cool friends. He is just not into anything that required any efforts, be it studies or fighting. Yet he has a big, warm heart. He is less lazy then he is in Mix Master King of Cards. He is the legendary mix master. In the beginning of the series, he claims that he could not be the mix master and that if he were added to the team, it would be come the "F" team, wheres if he was not in the team, it would become the "A" team. History Ditt was a mix master and his master hench was Pachi, but his memories were lost and he can't remember anything. But in episode 6, he seems to remember a few memories about Pachi, but not all of them. Appearance In the game, Ditt has red hair and red/brown eyes. He wears a white shirt with a red and orange vest and black pants with gray with red stripes shoes. Unlike the cartoon, where he wears blue shorts and green shoes. In Mix Master Final Force, Ditt's pants change to trousers a dark teal green color, and his shoes change back to grey with red stripes. Ditt is also quite short in Mix Master. Ditt looks a lot like Naegi Makoto from the new game Dangan Ronpa, and also like almost every other male anime/cartoon protagonist, such as Ash Ketchum from Pokémon, Naruto and many others. Relationship Ray: Ditt and Ray are best friends and they help each other out a lot, like in the episode where Blue Fox got inside Ray's mix launcher and Ray wanted to take the other mix launcher, Ditt doesn't want to hurt Ray. Moreen: Ditt and moreen are close friends, but it seems there's a hint of a more romantic relationship between them. For example: -Ditt really helped Moreen on her art project -When Root controlled Ditt's body, Moreen worried the most about him -When Root tried to freeze Ditt, Moreen protected him and got frozen instead -Ditt tried the hardest to save Moreen when Root took her -In one of the red knight episodes, Ditt fell into the hole and Moreen walk together with Aring and Ray without Ditt , at first she is worried about Ditt but Aring and Ray try to make sure if Ditt's okay -In the first episode, where all the students sat on the bus, Ditt sat beside Moreen Aring: Ditt and Aring are best friends. In an episode where Ditt helps Moreen with her job at the restaurant, he called Aring when he had a hard time with his job. Aring and Ditt are shown to argue often, but in the end they always make up and remain close friends. In the episode where Pachi returns, Aring helps Ditt to fight Eva. ChiChi: ChiChi is Ditt's hench. They help each other often as they're best friends. In the first episode Ditt thought that Pachi was his hench, but in episode 6 he accepts that ChiChi is his master hench. Pachi: He was Ditt's master hench before ChiChi. In the episode where Root caught Ditt, he tried to give Ditt a way to make him out of his mind. Category:Mix Master charcters Category:Characters